British Game Shows Lead To Headaches
by ScoreCounter
Summary: Something I wrote just because I was in a good mood. The AA cast take on the world of British Game Shows. Might continue, might not - but first, Apollo Justice hosts a round of Only Connect...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, Only Connect, or anything else I mention here – they all belong to their respective Copyright holders.**_

_**For The Love of British Game Shows  
(To prevent too much confusion, no RL Hosts)**_

_**Challenge One: Only Connect- Part One? Maybe? Possibly?  
(Oh, and these are shockingly easy compared to the real thing)**_

"Ah, hello there!" The young defence attorney, Apollo Justice sat there, eyes trained on the camera in front of him. "This is a show called Only Connect, the show described by the Judges of California as `impossible to understand`. Well, I must admit, it's rather odd how we present the main objective – we've put it in the title. Anyway, let's meet the teams. On my right, in blue, we have Maya Fey, a spirit medium who currently holds the speed-eating national record, Trucy Wright, a young girl who has already got a prospering Magic career valued at $452,000 – and their captain, Miles Edgeworth, a district prosecutor, known for being the staring competition champion in 6 US states. United by their love of the Children's show, they are the Metal Samurai (Fans). Tell me, how do you think this is going to help you?"

As was customary, Miles, as the captain, spoke first. "Well, as it… *Ahem*… covers a wide audience range, I believe we have a lot of knowledge between us."  
"I think every team that has come in here has said that… Anyway, keeping things quick, on my left, in Pink, we have Athena Cykes, a Defence Attorney, who currently holds the record for the longest time without sleep, Klavier Gavin, Prosecutor and Rock Star, who claims he needs no introduction even on THIS show, and their captain, Juniper Woods, aspiring Judge, who, on her first attempt, scored 72 on a random marksmanship evaluation. Joined by their love for Winter Sports, they are the `Alternative Olympimaniacs`. Tell me… what's so interesting about Winter Sports?"

Klavier, strangely, answered. "Well, I personally have much more admiration for someone who skeletons, risking their skull, than a runner, risking the skin on their feet."  
"I'm sorry… I was asking… what? What's happening here? Anarchy!" Both teams laughed.  
"Moving along, in the first round, simply tell me what the connection is – the earlier you buzz in, the more point's you score, so, Alternatives – you won the toss, so – choose a Hieroglyph. "

Juniper answered quietly, but resolutely. "Erm… We'll have the Horned Viper, please."  
Apollo was shocked. "That's getting picked first? Well, lucky day – anyway, you have 40 seconds, shout `Next` when you want to move on – here's the first clue."

The words, `An Excellent 24 Hours Away` appeared first. Athena automatically clicked in, saying, `They're all capitalised… is it a title?" Both of the others nodded their heads in agreement. "What do you think it is?"  
"I think we need another clue."  
"Yeah – "  
"Next." This time, it was `The Incorrect Over garments` that appeared. "Oh, I know! She whispered into her teammates ears. They murmured their approval, allowing her to buzz in. "They are all… alternative titles to Wallace and Gromit shorts…"  
"… I'll happily take that, it was films, since Were-Rabbit was there, but, none the less, for buzzing in after two clues, you earn three points. Samurai, your turn – choose a hieroglyph."  
Miles Edgeworth immediately selected the Lion, which was responded to by a high pitched jingle. All of the team groaned. "Ah, you've selected the dreaded music question –just listen to the clue, and shout when you want the next one." The first piece started playing; to which no-one had any idea as to its origin (It was the Sherlock theme tune). They all sighed again. "Next!" Next came a small song, which Trucy realised was- "Oh, it's that… Still Alive, isn't it?" Edgeworth believed her, but he couldn't connect it to the first piece.  
"Next!" The next piece of music was slightly more obvious. "Joseph…" they all clamoured over each other, trying to identify the exact piece. It was the intro to `Jacob and Sons`, by the by. They buzzed in. "Are they… all things the end of a part is defined by?"  
Apollo shook his head. "Not even close. Alternatives, here's the fourth clue for a bonus: The entire studio recognised it as the main piece of music associated with the `Pirates of the Caribbean films. The team smiled, their theory confirmed. "They're all themes associated with something, that is heard in a different form at other points."  
"… Yes, they all have internal re-arrangements, Sherlock having them all over the place, Still alive having the version on the radios, the Joseph intro which is repeated in Act Two quite a bit, and well – I needn't explain that last one. So, now that you've scored another point, it's your turn again…"

Edgeworth was fuming. He was usually good at this… to be trailing 4-0…  
Actually, at the end of round one, make that 8-5.


End file.
